Hei
Hei, also known as the Black Reaper or BK-201, is a contractor, or human who gained superhuman powers from a mysterious phenomen known as "Hell's Gate", in Hei's case, the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of objects and generate electricity. He is the main protagonist of the anime Darker than Black. Before he became a Contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. Despite his age Hei seemed to be the guardian of Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a Contractor, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Soon after, Bai was recruited into a secretive organization known as the Syndicate. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his Contractor power, he became known as "The Black Reaper". During the "Heaven's War", Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possession of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the Syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber. Battle vs. Connor (Assassin's Creed) (by SPARTAN 119) Connor stood on top of the framework of some sort of building that was under construction, but it, as well as the surrounding buildings were much taller than even the tallest church steeple or bell tower Connor had scaled before. What's more the frame work of this tower was made not of wood, but of steel, and there were a number machines at the construction site that Connor had never seen before, the largest being what seemed to be some sort of massive winch or pulley. Connor assumed that, had it not been the middle of the night, it would have been used to move building materials to the top of the tower. It wasn't just the machines that were weird- the windows of all of the buildings shone with lights much more powerful than any candle or oil lamp, and, most bizarrely, what looked like horseless carriages drove along the streets. Connor didn't know where he was or how he got here. One moment he was in the cave said to be the location of "The Vault", then he was blinded by a flash of light and ended up... here... wherever this place was. Was it the work of those spirits who told him to find the vault, or perhaps... the Templars... Below him, Connor saw a man dressed all in black run across the construction side below him. Connor activated his Eagle Vision, making the man glow red, the color of a hostile. At once, Connor nocked an arrow into his bow and fired. The arrow hit the man right in the back, however, something unexpected happened: The arrow simply bounced off the man's coat. Hei felt the arrow bounce off his bulletproof coat and looked up, spotting the white-clad assassin standing on a steel girder. Hei threw his rope dart, but Connor dodged the attack, jumping off the girder and onto another steel girder across from the other and draw his double-barreled pistol. Connor fired both shots at Hei, both shots hitting his center mass, but it seems like the man's coat was bulletproof. Hei ignored the impact of the two bullets to the torso, and wrapped his rope dart around a steel girder and swung up onto another girder suspended on a crane, before throwing the dart again. Connor dodged the attack, jumping onto a partially constructed concrete wall as Hei started to glow blue and electricity arced from him, coursing through the steel girders, but Connor was uninjured, standing on the insulative concrete. Connor was immediately reminded of Ben Franklin's experiment with a kite and key, and his invention of the lightning rod. Was this man doing something similar, but he did not a lightning bolt- he could emit electricity from his own body. Hei jumped over to the concrete well Connor was standing on, armed with his two long knives. Connor drew his large gunstock war club and swung it at Hei, who blocked the weapon, but did not use his electrical attack- the club wouldn't conduct, it was made of wood. Hei instead jumped backwards, and caught the club with his rope dart and pulled it out of Connor's hands. Connor instead drew his tomahawk, and struck at Hei, aiming for the top of his head. Hei blocked this attack with his knives. Connor activated his hidden blade and thrust at Hei's neck. Hei, however, realized that Connor had a blade in his arm, and grabbed his arm. Connor tried to break free of Hei's grip, but it was too late. Hei started to glow blue as he felt a burning pain as electricity coursed through his body, and then, everything went black. Hei climbed down from the concrete wall and walked away from the scene. WINNER: Hei Expert's Opinions Connor was a skilled assassin, but Hei's electrical abilities gave his an advantage in close combat and Hei's bulletproof coat nullified any advantage Connor's ranged weapons would have given him. Finally, Hei had greater combat experience against both other superhumans and enemies with modern firearms. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes here. Battle vs. Kong Taoluo, Misaka Mikoto, and Kanon Ozu (by SPARTAN 119) Kanon Ozu drove down the the deserted streets in the center of a major city at night on her motorcycle. Passing a large plaza in front of a skyscraper, she spotted her target: Misaka Mikoto, a girl who possessed the same powers as her. Many claimed she was stronger. She would see about that. Kanon raised her M-79 and fired at Mikoto. The projectile narrowly missed, and detonated on a fountain located immediately behind her, shattering the marble structure to pieces. Mikoto immediately turned to face the firer, just in time to see Kanon turn around on her motorcycle and draw one of her Smith and Wesson 629 revolvers. Mikoto, however, simply remained calm and used her powers to launch an arcade token at supersonic speeds. The projectile impacted with the velocity of a round from a 25mm Bushmaster autocannon, sending Kanon's motorcycle up in a ball of flames. Seconds before Mikoto fired, however, Kanon jumped off the back of the motorcycle and rolled on the ground. A Kanon got up, Misaka used her electromagnetism powers to summon a piece of Kanon's destroyed motorcycle in front of her. Kanon fired her revolver several times, but the bullets were blocked by Misaka's shield. Infuriated, Kanon discharged a massive electric shock at Misaka. For a second, bright lights covered everything as lightning streaked out from Kanon, into Misaka. For a moment, it looked Kanon had won. But she hadn't. That was made clear when Mikoto said, "You think you can kill me, the Electomaster, with electricity!?" "Let's see how well you stand up!", Mikoto said, as she unleashed a massive bolt of lightning towards her target. Before Kanon could react, she was struck by a lethal electric shock, stopping her heart instantly. Kanon's body fell to the floor, smoking slightly and emitting a stench of burning flesh. "No true master of electricity would die of an electric shock!", Misaka said. Meanwhile, Kong Taoluo took aim at his target, a girl who had caused his client a number of "problems" in the past. Kong Taoluo fired his FN-P90, only most of the round to fly off-target- Kong was not a particularly good gunman. The rest of the rounds impacted a sheet of metal Mikoto has summoned nanoseconds before Kong fired with her electomagnetic powers. Unsheathing his wodao, Kong Taoluo charged at Mikoto, swinging the blade and literally cleaving through the metal plate, his Daitian swordmanship techniques granting him superhuman strength, and his blade supernatural durability. Mikoto summoned a "whip" of vibrating iron particles and lashed out at Kong, who only barely dodges the strike, which cracked the concrete of the sidewalk as it impacted. Taoluo then dodged a second strike, now literally moving at supersonic speeds. At a range of about three feet, Taoluo focused his qi into his blade. The wodao sliced straight through the electromagnetically controlled iron particles of Mikoto's whip sword, and into the electomaster herself. Kong's sword cut a great gash across Mikoto, cutting her down in a spray of blood. Academy City's "Railgun" fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood at the feet of the "Lightning Palm", Kong Taoluo. Kong Taoluo walked away from the scene of the assassination, towards the construction site of a large skyscraper. With a whooshing sound, something flew towards him. Kong only narrowly evaded the object which turned out of be a rope dart made from a steel cable. Looked up, and spotted the owner of the weapon, a man in a black coat, his face obscured by a mask. Kong recognized his as another feared assassin, a man known only as Hei: The Black Reaper. Hei threw his rope dart at Kong a second time. This time, however, Taoluo was ready, and swung his wodao with superhuman force, slicing through the cable of the rope dart and cutting off the end. Taoluo this focused his qi and lunged forward, literally jumping ten feet into the air, towards the girder Hei was standing on. However, when Taoluo's blade reached the place where Hei had stood, it cut through only empty air. Hei had grabbed onto a girder a floor above with his wrist-grappling hook, and swung over to a second girder. Hei pulled a PP-9 submachine gun from his coat and fired a burst of rounds at Taoluo, however, the recoil of the weapon caused all but one bullet to miss, which only grazed Kong's side. Hei had expected this, and drew one of his knives with his other hand. Kong Taoluo made another jumping attack at Hei. He did not even try to avoid hitting the knife- his Daitian swordsmanship could enhance the blade to the strength to the point it could cut through tank armor. But Kong's wodao never pierced more than a millimeter into Hei's knife. Hei used the gunfire to slow down Taoluo just enough to draw his knife and channel electricity into the blade. The electric charge was channeled through the blade of Taoluo's sword and into his body. Instantly, Kong long his grip as his whole body went limp as electricity coursed through his body. Taoluo's jumping attack fell short of the girder Hei stood on. The electrocuted body of Kong Taoluo fell down onto the concrete floor of the construction site, his head leaving a pool of blood where it struck the ground. Hei climbed down for from the girder and picked up a cell phone to contact Huang for his next assignment. WINNER: Hei SECOND PLACE: Kong Taoluo THIRD PLACE: Misaka Mikoto FOURTH PLACE: Kanon Ozu Experts Opinion The experts (including the author in order to break a tie) believed that, while Misaka's powers theoretically were greater than Hei's or Taoluo's, both of them had fought opponent who were far stronger than them on paper and won, thanks to their high levels of combat experience and training. While both were skilled combatants, Hei narrowly triumphed over Kong for his greater combat experience. Kanon Ozu placed last for her lowest levels of experience and least versatile weapons and abilities. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors